


Atmospheric Interference

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_remix, Episode: s03e15 A Day In The Life, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not really paying attention, to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atmospheric Interference

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A is for Atmosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/566) by whatever_lj. 



> Beta-read by Allison (jinjurly/general_jinjur).

She returns a few days later, as he'd known she would. She doesn't let things slide unless she wants to, and he has a feeling that she won't want to in this case -- it just isn't one of those things. It's been between them for so long now.

They're in the middle of half a dozen crises, as usual. It's just the way things are now: Galactica has to be prepared, always, for the possibility that the Cylons may ambush out of nowhere, with no warning for their little group but the CAP – and even that is so limited now, with the number of pilots they lost to New Caprica's emigration policies and to their own choices.

He'd try not to think about that, but he's Admiral. He has to. Every little thing, he has to. He's learned to delegate since Boomer shot him, though: maybe the one good thing the Cylons have done for Bill Adama.

Fortunately, Cally and the Chief are going to recover from this mess, so there's one disaster averted, though it still needs investigating. He talks about that for a few minutes, not quite paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth or her responses, his mind on other things.

Other times: like New Caprica.

The day of the ground-breaking ceremony is one that comes to mind, along with another that he'll never forget, even from that hole of a planet: the moment when he spotted Laura in the crowd while the few trained pilots left tried to evacuate the settlement as best they were able, her hair wild around her face, matted with twigs, her jacket smeared with mud, her hand in that of a child she'd rescued. He wishes he could forget his failures with that planet entirely, but there are some things he'll never leave behind, and some he doesn't _really want_ to forget.

He remembers, even now, the first time he saw her on Galactica; despite taking an automatic dislike to the woman he'd seen as a tool of the government taking his ship away from him, his home, he'd given her a once-over. He'd done it to annoy her, perhaps. But it derailed. He still recalls the first sight he had of her legs: beautiful, slim, smooth, touchable, as endless as... well, space. Though space is nothing, and Laura Roslin...

She's still talking, her words coinciding with his as she speaks. _Space._

Her voice is shaking, just a little. If he hadn't known her so well, he wouldn't have been able to tell. She's always like that, so able to mask her feelings to almost anyone. He knows her better, now.

"Too much space. It hurts."

It hurts to hear that, too. Has he left her that far behind? Made her think he doesn't care? He wants to make the rest think that he doesn't care, but Laura... Never.

_Of course you care. Maybe it's time to admit that to her. Before you lose her._

The last thought sends a shiver through him. That settles it.

_I won't give her up._


End file.
